You and I in 26 Words
by BubblingIllusion
Summary: You are my best friend, my rival, my enemy and the one I love. 26 words (in alphabetical order) to describe Aera and Ryouga's story/relationship. Short drabbles.
1. Adversary

**Adversary **

/ˈadvərˌserē/

_Noun_

1. One's opponent in a contest, conflict, or dispute.

* * *

Aera stumbled back violently at his swing. A regular occurrence.

He was good. Far better than her.

"Is that all you've got?" He smirked.

Aera struggled to get back up. She placed all her weight on her wooden blade for support.

She groaned. "Not on your life."

"All right. Well then give me your best shot."

She launched at him yet again but deep down she knew.

It was near impossible to surpass him but that didn't stop her from trying.


	2. Betrayal

**Betrayal**

/bɪˈtreɪ.əl/

Noun

To be false or disloyal to:

* * *

I couldn't open my eyes. The white light was blinding but when I did the person standing in front of me...

Was no longer the boy I knew since my childhood.

"R-Ryouga?"

His skin was brown. Scaly. He was cold to touch. There were horns emerging from his head. Bright yellow eyes. A large claw replaced his left arm. He was no longer human. I was too shocked to recall the short exchange of words between everyone before Ryouga left to Goura' seal. A powerful force was emerging from him and the room quaked violently.

"You…Are you giving power to Goura?" Gedham questions contentedly.

"What?! Ryouga, what are you doing?!"

"He's reviving it…"

"Huh?!"

Sometimes I wonder...

_Have I been kept in the dark all this time?_

_Was he always planning to leave me like this?_

_Say, Ryouga...did I mean anything at all to you?_


	3. Childhood

**Childhood**

\ˈchī(-ə)ld-ˌhu̇d\

Noun

2. The early stage in the existence or development of something:

* * *

"Hey, why are you sitting by yourself?" The little girl cocked her head to the side innocently. "You're the new kid, right?"

"Leave me alone."

"Huh? But you look sad..." She frowned. "Do you have any friends?"

"Just stay away from me. I don't want to be friends with humans."

She giggled. "You're silly. You're a human too."

"You're annoying. I'm not like you!"

"Somebody's in a bad mood. Here!" She offered her hand out to him with a smile.

He stared at her for a minute.

"No. I don't want to be your friend."

"Come on, it's boring here. Let's go play!" She ignored his harsh words and took his hand anyway.

"W-what? Let me go!"

"My name's Aera." She singed as she dragged him behind her.

"Ugh...Ryouga."

"I know." She smiled.


	4. Delicate

**Delicate**

/ˈdelikit/

Adjective

4. Easily broken or damaged:

* * *

She's small and slender. Light and soft. I could very well easily crush her skull in my original form.

She got hurt very often when she was younger. Always tripping on things and falling down.

I always carried a few bandages with me, just in case.

She was always a friendly child but not everyone reciprocated her kindness. She pulled a strong front with me but I knew she cried under the tree behind her house for hours.

No matter how hard she trains, if she does not possess a weapon then she is no match for me.

That is Aera.

In order words...she's delicate. I know she can act strong but Aera is easily damaged if there is no one to support her. It's a bit like human relationships...they're so fragile. One wrong move and it could be severed forever. It's like trying to tip-toe over a floor of broken glass; you have to proceed with caution otherwise you'll get hurt.

Sometimes, I am so afraid to be near Aera. Humans can be broken so easily; physically and mentally.

_But I know the day will come when she will prove me wrong. Break free from this word that encases her. She will challenge me...and defeat me._

_She will no longer be the delicate human that I once thought her to be._


	5. Epitome

**Epitome**

/iˈpitəmē/

_Noun_

1. A person or thing that is typical of or possesses to a high degree the features of a whole class:

* * *

The perfect example of a women is someone who has a voluptuous body, long hair, a pretty face, a gentle/charming demeanor yet knows how to be seductive. Well at least according to the men in my village anyway. I can't say that I disagree. _Although they all say that my sister is the epitome of the perfect women. I beg to differ._

You'd think if a girl possess all of these qualities then any man would fall for her. That seems fair enough. I don't think anyone would desire a girl who is

A scatterbrain.

Clumsy.

Short.

Flat-chested.

Childish.

Defiant.

and has NO sex appeal.

They also don't want someone who battles wild animals and takes their hammer everywhere they go (even the bathroom).

These aren't the qualities that describe the perfect woman...but they do describe the girl I love.


	6. Fabricate

**Fabricate**

/ˈfabrɪkeɪt/

_Verb_

3. To concoct in order to deceive:

* * *

Our relationship is built on nothing but lies but it's not her fault. I am the one to blame. That's why I don't deserve to fall in love with someone as honest and genuine as you. You're so naive, so pure. You're such an idiot. You don't even know that I've been lying to you for the longest time.

You have no idea ... what I really am.

What my past is.

What my real intentions are.

What kind of monsters lurk inside me.

You know nothing about me

_But..._

There isn't a day that goes by when I want to reveal everything to you. I never wanted to lie. Not to you. Whatever piece of humanity I have left in me eats at my mind day by day. It would have been better if we never became friends.

"Ryouga! Promise me that you'll never lie to me, okay? My relationship with you means everything to me so no secrets."

"Aera..."

"We're best friends and I want us to be completely open with each other! You can trust me with your life...because I trust you with mine. Promise me, okay?"

"...Okay"

_I'm sorry_


	7. Grateful

**Grateful**

/ˈgreɪtfʊl,-f(ə)l/

_Adjective_

1. feeling or showing an appreciation for something done or received.

* * *

"Ryouga! Let's do some practice fencing today!"

"I'll be out in a second"

* * *

"Hey, do you want to try this cake I baked? Everyone else refused..."

"Ugh...sure give it here."

"How is it?"

"Awful."

* * *

"Wow! That flower is so pretty, I'm sure Lynn would love it."

"Idiot! That's poisonous! Don't touch it unless you want your skin to burn off."

* * *

"I got into a fight with Orin today. I don't want to go home."

"Fine. You can stay here but I want you to talk it out with him tomorrow morning."

"Really? Thanks Ryouga! You're the best! What's for dinner?"

"You're sleeping on the floor."

* * *

"Ehehe...I forgot my purse at home"

"This is the last time I'm paying for you..."

"You always say that, Ryouga."

"I'm leaving."

"Wait! I'm sorry! Please don't go!"

* * *

"Ouch! I think that fall might have made me twist my ankle. Um can you go get help?"

"Just hop on."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's almost nightfall. I can't let an idiot like you stay out here by yourself."

"H-hey! I'm not an idiot!"

"I'll leave you here to be eaten alive."

"O-okay! I'm getting on!"

"Did you gain weight? You're heavier than you look."

"What?! It's because of all the weapons I'm carrying!"

"Alright! Alright! You don't have to hit so hard. I'll drop you, you know?"

* * *

_Thank you, those words sound so worthless seeing as you have done so much for me. Even though I've given you nothing in return... I really owe you everything, Ryouga._


End file.
